Because Of You
by crashjsx2
Summary: Chapters 6 & 7 are up. Can Bosco save Faith before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was about 12 midnight as Faith Yokas turned the key to her apartment. She was tired and so drained out from the shift she had just did. All she wanted was a cup of tea and to crawl into her bed. She knew that she would have to be up early to start the same thing all over again. As she entered her apartment it was dark and muggy. She could tell that Fred had not been home yet. He had been working a few extra hours for more money. Faith was glad he was at least he would be spending the extra hours working instead of drinking. Fred's parents have been helping them out allot by taking care of Emily and Charlie. Faith missed her kids, all she wants is a normal life for them where they don't have to grow up in a world that she did. Faith placed her leather coat on a hanger and hung it in the hallway closet. She proceeded to the kitchen to make herself that cup of tea she desired. As she waited for the water to boil she thought about all the events that happened in her day when she heard a thump and rattling of the keys in her door. Faith peeked her head out of the hallway of the kitchen.

"Whose there?" she said as all her nerves shot up in her body.

"Faith it's me"

It was only Fred.

"I can't get the door open" he snarled. Faith hurried across the room and unlocked the door. Fred stumbled into the apartment. He put his arm around Faith "My darling wife, I have missed you" He pushed his lips on top of hers as she backed away. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew right away by the way he walking and the glassy look in his eyes that he had been drinking again.

"Fred you've been drinking? You said you weren't going to drink anymore"

Fred fell onto the couch and turned on the television "I only had a couple Faith, It's not big deal" he didn't even look up at her and kept his eyes focused on the T.V. Faith stood with her arms crossed and walked over to the couch "A couple of sips or a couple of beers?" Fred didn't answer he seemed more focused on the tube then her.

"Fred answer me…FRED!"

He finally looked her way "WHAT?"

"Answer me, and look at me when I'm talking to you" she snapped.

He quickly got off the couch and moved pass her to the bathroom "There's nothing to talk about Faith, so what I had a couple of beers with the guys, I don't say anything when you want to kick back with Holly and have a few drinks"

"That's Different Fred." Faith said as she turned away and walked back into the kitchen to get the water for the tea.

"How is it different Faith?"

She looked up at him stirring her tea and gently took a sip before placing it on the counter.

"When Holly and I go out we have a few drinks. When you go out you get wasted with the guys. You are supposed to be helping me out around here. I thought you were using the extra money to help pay the bills? Not to spend it on alcohol with your buddies. I have been working 12 hour shifts at the diner t so I can put food on the dam table. I cook, I clean, and I go to work. I pay all the bills around here and pay for Emily and Charlie's clothes and school supplies. What do you do? You drink. I'm so sick of it!"

He angrily looked at her and fully grabbed her arm "Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that, you talk to me with respect I'm your husband"

"Fred, you're hurting my arm let me go"

Fred ignored her words and continued holding her "NO, I'm not letting go until you understand me. You are my wife and you do what I tell you to do. That means being home at a reasonable hour so we don't have to stick the kids at my parent's house.

"Stick the kids at your parent's house? Is that what you think Fred? We have no choice. We barely can afford this apartment. Why do you think I'm working 12 hour shifts? I'm on my feet all day while you are out making deliveries. When I get home I like to relax a bit, have a cup a tea. I don't need to come home to a mess and I sure enough don't need to come home to a drunk!" Faith couldn't believe the words that shouted out of her mouth. She never was that vocal with her husband before.

"I'm not a drunk Faith!"

"Fred, yes you are. You have a drinking problem. You need help before you hurt someone including yourself!"

Fred grabbed Faith and pushed her up on the wall. His hands were holding her at her neck

"DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU HEAR ME? I do not have a problem with drinking you hear me? This conversation is over never to be brought up again."

He threw her away from the wall and she landed on the couch. She wiped her tears away and pushed her hair back that fell into her eyes. "Fred, why are you doing this to me?"

"To you? Everything is always about you isn't it? You think your so perfect right?"

"Fred I never said I was. Why can't you admit you have a problem and that you need professional help. I'm only trying to help you"

"Help me?" He laughed at her remark. "I don't need help Faith. Everything was fine until you started making accusations and you know what I'm done with it!"

Faith got off the couch and moved closer to Fred. She touched his shoulder but he was unresponsive. "Fred…Fred please let me help you. I can't go through my life like this again. I can't and I won't. I sure won't put Emily and Charlie in the middle of all this. I do not want them to have a life like that. I already have one drunk in my family I'm not going to have another.

"There you go again saying I'm a drunk. Why?" he snapped as he pulled away from her.

"You have a drinking problem whether you realize it or not."

"You can think what you want of me but don't ever throw the kids in the middle of all this. You hear me? I'm sick of this. I do not have a problem; I do however have a problem with you right now. You are supposed to be my wife, believe in me when I'm in doubt and support me through anything and have my back. Not insinuating that I have a drinking problem that needs to be fixed."

"It's a problem when you grab me and threaten me telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing; and yes I still believe that you have a problem".

Fred shook is head in disgust and moved passed her and picked up his jacket and keys. Faith watched him as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"OUT!"

"Oh yeah that's what your good at leaving. When the going gets tough you walk out and find solution in the bottom of a beer bottle."

Fred grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was in his arms. All she could see was anger in his eyes and she was terrified of what he might do.

"Fred let me go please!"

He pulled her closer to him "Is that what you think of me, of what I do when I go out. If you do you don't know me at all"

"I don't know you anymore Fred. You are not the man I married. You are total different person when you drink and that scares me. Please let go of my arms."

"I'm glad that we are expressing our feelings but I do not like what I am hearing. You think I am like your old man? I'm nothing like him. How can you even compare me to him? It's nice to know that is what you think of me."

The tension began to increase and Faith was even more terrified then ever. She was completely crying now. Tears were falling down from her face. She begged and pleaded with Fred to let her go but every time she opened up her mouth his grip got tighter and he got more angrier.

"Fred it's not what I think, It's what I know. You swore to me. You promised me that you weren't going to drink anymore because you saw what it did to me. I grew up with a drunk. I'm not going to put my kids through this kind of life…NOW LET GO!"

His hold on Faith grew even tighter now. She didn't know what to expect or what he was going to do to her. She never imagined her life being like this. All she wanted was for Fred to let her go. But it didn't look like he was letting up or showing any side of concern for her well being. Not even knowing that he was hurting her. Fred finally let go of her arms. She rubbed the area that was lightly red from where he was holding her. He walked passed her onto the other side of the room. She was relived that he finally let her go. She backed up as far away from him as possible; she just wanted him away from her .

"Get Out Fred..You've hurt me for the very last time."

Anger took over as Faith said those last words He threw his keys down on the table and grabbed both arms and pulled her with force really close to his face.

"For the last time, I do not have a drinking problem but you seem to think I do. I don't need help and I certainly don't need you. Why don't you just mind your own business and worry about your life instead of mine. Stop treating me like I'm nothing but an obstacle in your life!"

"Fred, I Never-" He cut her off before she had a chance to explain. She realized that he could not be reasoned with and that it was either his way or no way at all.

"Shut up you don't get to talk you just listen. You don't have to say anything Faith it is written all over in your eyes.

There was a long pause before another word was said. Fred's hands were firmly locked in place with her arms. As he yelled his grasp got even tighter.

"Fred, Don't do this you don't want to do this, you need help we can fix this." she pleaded as she begged him to let her go.

"There's nothing to fix and you know it!"

"Please Fred, You have to let go of me before-

He grabbed Faith by the head with full force now and placed both hands on each side of her face. "For the last time I do not need help. Now leave me alone. You are always nagging me, Just leave me and don't follow me if you know what's good for you, Or maybe I should teach you a lesson so you learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Is that a threat"? She cried with fear.

"I don't threaten I promise. I 'm getting really tired of your smart mouth these days."

"Fred Please let me go. I'm sorry okay? You are hurting me."

Fred pushed her away really fast that she banged really hard into the wall. She pulled herself up and could barely stand up "Just go! Get out Now."

"Come here" He insisted

"No, I'm fine right here."

"Don't you tell me no, I said get over here..NOW!"

Faith walked a few steps towards him so they were only 1 foot apart.

"Fred I really want to know why you are doing this and the reason is because you are an alcoholic and when you drink you turn into some monster."

Fred grabbed Faith and smacked her really hard across the Face. Faith fell on the floor; she reached up and covered her right cheek where he had hit her. Tears fell from her face and she watched him kneel beside her and grab her and pulled her close to him "Why do you make me mad all the time huh? You better be here when I get back. Don't make me come look for you." he yelled as he threw her back down on the floor. He stormed out of the apartment banging the door as hard as it could go. Faith was scared and shaking. She was terrified for her life and for the sake of her children. She couldn't believe what was happening to her and her life. She quickly collected herself and made her way to her bedroom. She changed into her Pjs and slipped quietly into bed. She wanted to fall fast asleep before Fred got back. She wasn't sure what he would do to her. She knew there had to be a better life for her than the one she has now. She needed to be able to protect herself and her kids and the only way she knew how was to figure out a way to leave Fred before things got worse and that's when she decided to join the Police Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 6:30 am as Faith opened her eyes to the brightening sun that covered the room. She rolled over and noticed that Fred's side had not been slept in. She didn't know whether to be happy or worried that something might have had happened to him. She felt good knowing that he was not in the apartment at that exact moment. She got up out of bed and went to her dresser to pull her hair back. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise that Fred had given her

"Oh my god!" she whispered. She put on her robe and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She placed the hot cup on the table next to her and glanced at the newspaper. She always read the newspaper in order but this time she jumped to the classifieds. She was skimming through when she found an ad that caught her eye.

Recruiters wanted

25 yrs and older

HS Diploma OR GHD Plus 50 college credits

Full Time/Part Time

$40,000 – 60,000 a year

Full Benefit package including 401K

Training Provided

Call (212) 585-1100 for more details.

Faith tore out the ad and slipped it into her purse. Suddenly the door flew open to the apartment.

"Mommy, Mommy" Charlie exclaimed as he jumped into his mother's arms. In followed Emily, Fred's parents Mary and Jim and Fred.

"Hey look what I found downstairs as I was coming in" Fred said as he glanced at her.

"Hey Faith" Mary said as she hugged Faith hello. Faith had always been close to Fred's mom.

"Hi Ma" she smiled and she returned the hug. Mary quickly saw the shiner that was on her right cheek.

"Faith? Honey what happened?" She brushed her hand on the surface and Faith jerked away slightly. Fred and Faith shared a look. She wanted to tell her right there and then. That her only son had hit her. That he been drinking and he couldn't be reasoned with. That he took out all his anger on her. But she didn't want to scare the kids and she wasn't sure what he might do to her if she spoke up. Fred looked in horror and she began to speak.

"What this? Oh it's nothing really" She glanced at Fred.

"It doesn't look like anything Faith."

"It's fine really, It's actually really stupid I was getting things out of the cabinet and when I turned around I forgot I left it open and I banged right into it"

She looked up at Fred, Fred took a sigh with relief that she had lied to his parents. Mary put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "Well you should put some ice on that before it starts to swell sweetie, Jim did you see this?

Jim came over and looked at Faith then back at Fred. "Faith I would put ice on it right away".

"I will pop, Thanks."

Jim took another glance at Faith then back at Fred. He fixated his eyes back to Faith again. He could see that her eyes were watering up and it looked like she was going to cry at that moment. Jim was very fond of his daughter in law and admired her of how she keeps the family together. He also knew that his son has a history of alcoholism and knew enough that Fred had given her that shiner on her cheek. He was confused to why she was covering up for him. He walked over to Faith and placed his hand on her back.

"You're sure you're okay? He asked out of concern.

"Ya pop, I'm okay"

Charlie and Emily ran into the room..

"Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa Come look what I just made." Charlie was all wound up and jumping all over the place.

"Can I see it honey?" Faith asked

"You can't see it mommy because it is for you"

Faith smiled and hugged Charlie and gave him a kiss on his head "okay but I want to see it later mister you got it?

"Yah mommy you will"

Everyone followed the kids to their bedroom except Jim. He gently took her hand.

'Faith talk to me. I know Fred did this to you. You don't have to cover for him"

Faith took his hand.

"Pop-I appreciate it but it's fine. I hit the cabinet really" Faith was screaming inside she desperately wanted to tell Jim the truth. What he did last night but she couldn't for the first time she was afraid of her husband.

"Okay then, if you change your mind you know where to find me." Jim kissed the top of her head as he joined everyone in the kid's bedroom. Unaware that Fred was watching in the hallway and listening to every word Jim and Faith shared. Fred walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. Faith looked up at him and then stared back to her paper.

"Do you believe I'm sorry? Because I am."

Faith glanced his way "Fred you hit me last night. You change that. Do you know what I was feeling inside? You were the one person I trusted in the world. I'd never thought you hurt me…ever. And look what you have done to me. Your parents even can tell that it wasn't the cabinet door."

"They didn't say that Faith"

"They don't have to, they sense it. Especially Jim. He knows that you hit me"

"You told him?"

"No he asked, but I denied it"

"Well I appreciate it that you didn't say anything to them, it means allot.

Faiths eyes grew wider

"Means allot? I didn't do it for you Fred. I did it for the kids"

"Look Faith, I'm sorry I hit you. You just make me so mad all the time and that's the only way I know how to deal with it. Every time you open your mouth you always say something stupid tat gets you into trouble. You just have to know your place around here."

Faith grew angrier but kept her voice low "My Place? Who do you think you are? You can't just bark orders and then I obey them"

"Shh keep your voice down"

"My voice down, are you afraid Fred that someone might here us. That someone would hear that you hit your wife and then threatened her to be quiet about it?"

"I'm warning you Faith, You don't want to go there"

"Don't you threaten me. I'm just getting started"

Fred grabbed both hands and held them firmly against the table.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want another episode like last night I swear this time will be much worse"

Faith just looked at him in horror.

"Hey!-Look whose here" Fred quickly let go of Faith's hand and got up from the table.

"Daddy It's almost time for school can we go in the black truck?"

"We sure can sport"

Emily walked over to her mother to grab an apple that was on the table.

'Are you and dad fighting?" Emily asked.

"No baby we're fine, it's okay.

"Your sure" she questioned

"Absolutely Em, don't worry okay. Your gonna be late for school"

"Okay bye mom" she leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

"Bye mommy" Charlie said as he hugged his mother before trailing to the front door. Emily grabbed her book bag and followed them to the front door. She looked back at her mom and saw her holding her hand over where the bruise was on her face. She was allot older than Charlie and was growing up so fast. She knew there was something certainly wrong between her mother and father. Emily followed Fred, Charlie, and Mary and Jim out and closed the door gently behind her. Faith reached over and got her purse and pulled out the classified she had cut out earlier. She slowly picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

"Yeah hi I'm calling about the ad here in the paper.."

I MONTH LATER

It was a cloudy and windy afternoon in New York City. It was her first day at the Police Academy. First day of a beginning to a new life. The taxi pulled up on the curb and dropped Faith off. She gave me the toll of the ride and stepped onto the curb. She was amazed over oh many recruits were signing up. She walked up to the door and pulled open the door. She looked at the letter they had sent her and it said she was to report to rm 451. She opened the door and quickly found a seat. The place was very crowded. It soon got quiet when the instructor walked in. He was a tall man, Skinny with black hair and glasses.

"Good morning everyone, Welcome to the Police Academy Training center. My name is Mr. Kanvan and I will be your instructor for the next 6 weeks. We will be going over things such as laws, and procedures. You will need to qualify at the range. We will teach you how to load and shoot. It will be a long 6 weeks. Each of you will be given a partner. Look to your right and shake hands to the person sitting next to you. Get to know them they will be your partner in training for the next 6 weeks".

"Hi I'm Faith Yokas" Faith said as she held her hand and shook her partner's hand.

"Hey, Maurice Boscorelli but you can call me Bosco"


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco?" she questioned "that's a weird nickname"

Bosco smirked and laughed lightly at her remark "It's short for my last name, I hate to go by my first no one ever calls me by Maurice anymore. Well except my ma"

"So you think we can get through this training together?" Faith opened her notebook and pulled out a pen from her purse.

He leaned over to her desk "I think we can. You seem like your level headed that you know what you want"

"You don't know the half of it" Faith shot right back.

Mr. Kansan moved across to the front of the room. They were stuck there listening to horrible and boring lectures. Including terrifying police stories and making sure everyone knew the laws off the top of their head. After 5 hours he finally dismissed the class. Faith collected her things and put them all in her bag and got up from her seat.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Bosco okay?"

"You bet have a good night Faith"

"Yeah you too" She smiled back and made her way down the hallway to outside. She knew that she had to hurry up and get home before Fred got home. He was all for her getting a career change. But Faith could not get that horrible night out of her head. She just needed to be able to do this job so she can take the kids and leave. She finally made it home at 5:30. Emily was doing her homework while Charlie was watching TV.

"Hey guys" She called out as she shut the door.

Fred came out of the bedroom "Hey how was the first day?"

"Good, they taught us allot. They paired us up with partners and tomorrow we are going to the range for practice."

"That's great Faith. Really that good that they paired you up with a partner so you two can help each other out."

"Yeah it was I think I am going to be fine"

"What's your partner like?"

"He's really nice, has a little sarcasm and attitude but he's fine I guess."

"So he is he and not a she?"

"Oh Fred, Don't start, does it really matter if it is a guy or girl?"

"No I just thought that they would pair the woman up with the woman and the men with the men that's all."

She leaned over to him "They have words for that it's called being sexist."

"Not me Faith..Never. I trust you, Good luck with it."

Faith gave a smile and she went into the back of the bedroom to change. She was surprised how nice Fred was being in the last month and how supportive he was. She thought maybe this was it. Maybe he was changing his ways. Maybe after all this time he realized what he had done to her that night.

She was sound asleep at 2am until she woke up for some reason and didn't know why. She thought maybe she heard a noise but it was quiet. She looked beside her and saw that Fred was not there. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. She didn't see nothing of it so she decided to go back to sleep. As she put her head on the pillow her bedroom door swung open. She lifted her head slightly and saw it was Fred.

"Fred?"

"Shhh you'll wake the kids" he said as he put his finger up to his lips. He jumped on the bed and pulled Faith down to him.

"Fred, what are you doing?"

'I want you now Faith."

"Fred I'm tired and I have to get up at 7 tomorrow morning please don't."

"C'mon Faith just a quickie you know you want this."

"I don't Fred get off me..Stop."

He kissed her hungrily and took his hands and pinned them down above her head. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and right away she knew he had been drinking and was completely wasted. Faith tried to break free from his clutches but he was too strong for her. His hands started to roam all over her body. Faith kept squirming kicking trying to get free.

"Faith! Why are you making this difficult? It's going to happen. You've been telling me no all week. I need it and I need you now."

"Fred, Stop don't touch me. Please don't." she cried as she tried to break free. He started mumbling something but she couldn't understand what he was saying. As she begged and pleaded for him to get off her it only made him angrier and he just wanted her more. He raised one of his hands and slapped her once across the face.

"Oww..Stop Please" she was trembling now.

"Will you let me make love to you now?" he asked.

"NO FRED. DON'T PLEASE…..DON'T!"

He slapped her again "How about now?"

Faith struggled to get free but it wasn't happening. Numbness took over her body and finally she gave up. She was weak and tired and couldn't fight him anymore. He let Fred have his way with her. He stripped her down and took what he thought he was. He was rough with her. Throwing her all over the bed as he held her hands on top. After 3 minutes it was all over and he got up off her and zipped up his pants.

"See was that so bad Faith?…I love you" He kissed her hard on the lips and left the bedroom. Faith continued to cry she couldn't believe that she was raped by her own husband or at least that's what she thought and she had no one to turn to to help her….


	4. Chapter 4

Faith let the hot water fall all over her body as she stood in the shower. She couldn't get the images out of her mind of what Fred had done and how he violated her body. Faith scrubbed her body as hard as she could to get the filth and dirt off. It didn't seem to matter the harder she scrubbed the dirtier she felt.

Flashback 

"Faith! Why are you making this difficult? It's going to happen. You've been telling me no all week. I need it and I need you"

"NO FRED. DON'T PLEASE…..DON'T!"

"See was that so bad Faith?…I love you"/I End of Flashback 

Faith quickly got out the shower and put on her robe and went into the kitchen to make the kids some breakfast. She was relieved to know that Fred was still sleeping. The quicker she got ready and got the kids off to school the sooner she would be away from Fred.

"What do you want for Breakfast guys?" she quietly

"Um can we have eggs Mommy?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, what about you Em?"

"Eggs are just fine."

"Eggs it is."

She pulled out a frying pan and cracked four eggs. She was lucky enough that Fred didn't hurt her too bad last night and that she was able to cover her bruises with makeup.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Charlie said as he flung off the table into his father's arms.

"Morning champ, morning sport." He kissed both children on the cheek and made his way over to Faith. Faith's back was to him. She couldn't even look at him after what he had done to her. He was right behind her now and put his arm around her neck and gave her a slight squeeze hug. She jumped at his touch. As he kissed her on the top of the head she shut her eyes tight and a single tear fell from her face. She moved away from him long enough to give the kids there breakfast and returned to the stove to clean up the dishes. Charlie and Emily ate their breakfast really quick they had gotten a late start and didn't want to be late.

"C'mon Charlie we're late…Bye Mom." Emily waved as she grabbed Charlie by the hand.

"Bye mommy see you later."

"Bye Baby." she leaned over and kissed both kids and made her way back to cleaning up the dishes. She and Fred were alone and she was hoping that he would just leave her alone. As she put the dishes away Fred came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm you smell so good after a shower Faith."

"Fred..Please..I'm going to be late."

"Shhh. You're never late."

He reached around and opened up her robe and slid his hand inside. She trembled at his touch.

"Fred, No don't."

"Don't tell me no, you're my wife and I will touch you wherever and whenever I want."

She turned around so she was facing him tears were welling up in her eyes "Fred, please I'm going to be late."

He let go of her and grabbed his keys "Fine then."

She watched him as he moved to the door and opened it.

"Faith don't look at me like that. "You liked it"

The apartment door slammed and Faith sank to her knees and cried. How can this be her life? What has happened to her marriage to the man she thought loved her?

Faith ran up the stairs and flew into the classroom and sat in her seat next to Bosco.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to show." He laughed.

"I told you I'd be here, what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, they gave us this card to fill out. It's for the range. I got you one here. We are meeting down there in a half hour."

He leaned over and handed her the card. She reached out and her hand was shaking.

"What are you nervous?" Bosco said has he got up from his seat to stretch.

"No I'm not, I'm okay Bosco." she continued back to filling out her information.

Bosco went out in the hallway to get a cup of coffee. He decided to bring one back for Faith too.

"Here you go." he said as he placed it on her desk and one hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

"Whoaa..You alright? Why are you so jumpy Faith?"

"I'm fine Bosco."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm good, c'mon before we're late."

Bosco and Faith walked down the hallway to the basement were the shooting range was. They went a few rounds and did pretty good. Faith was afraid of the gun that made explosions in her hands but Bosco told her she would get used to it. He was a really good shot and never missed the target. As they packed up their things Bosco complemented her that she did a great job. She leaned over to pick up her bag and that's when Bosco saw the bruises on her neck.

"Faith what happened?"

"What do you mean" she asked.

"Your neck come to think of it your face." he pointed.

She quickly covered up her neck and turned away from Bosco.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, C'mon what's going on?"

"Nothing I was hurrying up this morning and I tripped and landed into the wall that's all."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Are you sure that's all it is?"

"It's fine, Really. I gotta go I'll see you at 8 tomorrow." She started to walk away from him.

"Who hit you?" Bosco called out.

"What?"

"Who hit you? I know the difference between a bruise and a blow to the face. Was it your husband? Did he do this to you?"

"Fred..NO..I ..Its fine He didn't I told you I ran into a wall."

"A wall named Fred?"

"No just a wall. I told you how I got the bruises."

"Yeah you did"

"You don't believe me?"

"Faith, if you say Fred didn't hit you he didn't hit you I believe you."

"Okay, thank you, see you tomorrow" she started to walk away again until Bosco called out to her again.

"You know things are only going to get worse if you don't say anything you know? They first start out small but they just get worse after that."

Faith walked back to him.

"Abuse is a serious thing and you can't just ignore it."

Faith looked at him and tears started to water up in her eyes.

"Its fine Bosco Just let this be okay." She sat down to tie her shoe and then just continued to sit there.

"Nothing will ever be fine until you speak up" Bosco walked over to Faith and kneeled down.

"I want to help you Faith, but I can't help you unless you let me. I know Fred did this to you. You can trust me. Please tell me. I just want to help you."

Faith began to sob and tears ran down her face "Your right he did this to me."

"Shh it's okay" he said has he leaned over and embraced her rubbing and soothing her back.

"Shh don't cry its okay. Can you tell me how this happened? He pulled back up and stood so he could look at her face to face.

She wiped the tears from her eyes "He's not usually like this only when he drinks. He has an alcohol problem a really bad one and when he drinks he turns into some monster like the incredible Hulk, each time it gets worse and worse."

"This has happened more than once? Why do just leave him?"

"I can't because of the kids, I'm afraid that he will take them and run if he knew I was planning to leave, and I love him Bosco."

"That's not love Faith; you don't deserve this you deserve something better."

"I know, but I can't help it. He is normal when he is not drinking well at least he used to be."

"What else happened?" he asked softly.

"He hit me twice last night and forced himself onto me."

"What do you mean force Faith?"

"He forced me to have sex, I tried to get away but he was too strong. I fought with everything I had and more I struggled he just hit me more." Her hands fell into her face and she began to sob again.

He came back down to her level "Are you saying Fred raped you?"

She looked up into his eyes "Can I call it rape if we are married? He hurt me. He was rough throwing me around banging my head on the headboard so I wouldn't move."

"It is rape Faith."

"Bosco I'm so scared I don't know what to do. Please help me. I have no one to turn to no one to lean on. I can't go back there I can't. This morning I think he was trying to do it again but he stopped. I guess I got lucky. What if he hurts me worse? Please help me…I can't go back there I can't I…"

Bosco cut her off and held her in his arms "Shhh I won't let anything happen to you I promise" He just held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth hoping she would calm down. He could tell she was terrified and trembling and all he wanted was to make her pain go all away…..


	5. Chapter 5

Faith let go of Bosco and looked straight into his eyes wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry Bosco; I didn't mean to break down like this. I didn't mean to dump my problems all over you." She stood up and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's okay Faith, don't be sorry. I want to help you get through this. I mean we're training partners right? We have each others back." He lifted her chin with his hand. "And you trust me right Faith?"

She smiled at him "Of course I do, But I really need to go home and cook dinner for my kids. He is working 12 hour shifts so I will be okay."

"Can I at least offer you a ride home? I want to make sure you get there safe"

"That'd be great, Thanks Bosco." She leaned over to grab her bag but Bosco beat her to it.

"Here let me get that for you, C'mon Faith I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

They reached the parking garage and walked over to Bosco's mustang.

"Wow this is your car?"

"Yeah it's my baby. You like it?"

"I love it, glad I'm going for a ride in it." she smirked she went to open the door when Bosco quickly beat her to it and opened the door for her put her inside and closed the door.

"Where's your apartment?"

"It's on Mcgarther Ave in the Garden Apartment Estates Apt. 4D."

"I know where it is" He started up his engine and pulled away from the curb. It was 6 when Faith reached home. Faith started to get out of the car when Bosco placed his hand on her her shoulder.

"You want me to walk you up?"

"No I'll be fine, I troubled you enough."

"It's no trouble I want to make sure you are safe."

"Okay as long as it's no trouble.

"

"Trust me it's not." He followed her up to the apartment. As they came around the corner Emily and Charlie were just leaving closing the door behind them.

"Mommy!" Charlie ran to his mothers arm.

"Hey baby where you guys going?"

"Hi Em" she kissed her daughter

"Oh we're going to a movie and then for a slice of pizza we will be back at 8:30." Emily smiled.

"Okay well don't be too late. Come here I want you to meet someone. Emily, Charlie, this is my partner from work Bosco. Bosco these are my children Emily and Charlie."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Emily said as she shook his hand.

"You're going to be a police officer like my mommy?" Charlie said.

"That's right."

"Will you get to ride in a police car?"

"Eventually, I'll take you for a ride sometime and let you play with the sirens."

"I like that Bosco, it's nice to meet you." He gave Bosco a hug.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Guys have fun." She watched as her kids turned the corner to go to the elevator.

"Looks like my son took a good liking to you; He never hugs people he just meets."

"I guess I have that charm." he smiled.

"Thank you Bosco for everything."

"You're welcome, anytime."

"I'll see ya on Monday." She started to turn the key to her apartment.

"Hey here is my number, if you need anything, anything at all just call me okay."

"I will thanks" she took the piece of paper and put it in her jacket. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Faith."

Faith opened her apartment door and closed the door and locked it. She went to turn on the lights when she realized she was not alone. The whole room was lit with candles and the table was set for two with a vase of dozen white roses."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

She turned around and saw Fred sitting at the table.

"Fred?" She squinted.

"Yeah Baby it's me."

"You did all this?"

"With the help of Emily, I hope you like it."

"Fred, this is nice but I'm really exhausted and tired."

"But wait I made your favorite dish Chicken Alfredo with whine sauce."

She couldn't help but take in all the good smells. He moved slowly to her and got on his knees and started to cry.

"Faith I'm so sorry Faith for everything. I hurt you and took advantage of you. I want to change. I need you in my life. I can't loose you. I love you. Will you accept my apology? Help me change. I will do anything you want including going to those AA meetings."

"Oh Fred! I love you too" she cried as she put her arms around him "I've been waiting to hear you say that. I want us to be okay again and to be a family again."

He hugged her tightly back "I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me, I promise no more alcohol."

"It's okay Fred, Come on let's eat before it gets cold" She stood up. Fred raised his hand out to her and she took his hand and led her to the table where for the first time they had a normal meal together as husband and wife.

The next day Faith decided to take the kids over for a sleepover at Mary and Jim's. It had been a while since she had seen them and wanted to talk to them about her exciting career change. She had told Fred his dinner was in the refrigerator and that she would be back later. She kissed her husband and left. Fred was watching a ballgame on TV when there was a knock on the door. He hated being disturbed when watching the game. He got off the couch and opened the door.

"Hi can I help you?" he questioned

"Is Faith here?"

"No she went and took the kids to a sleepover at my parent's house. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Maurice Boscorelli" He shook his hand.

"What do you want with her Mr. Boscorelli?"

"Please call me Bosco."

"Okay Bosco again what do you want with my wife?"

"You're her husband Fred aren't you?"

"Yeah how do you know her?"

"She's my partner at work."

"I see."

"Look Fred it's time you and I had a chat."

"About?"

"You know what about."

"I'm sorry Bosco I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm walking about Fred, I suggest you let me in." He stared at him angrily.

"I'm not letting you in; we can talk fine from here."

"Are you sure Fred?"

"Yeah I'm sure Bosco."

"I'm sure the neighbors would be very interested in knowing that you beat and rape your wife."

"Get in here." Bosco followed him in

"Look I don't know what my wife told you sometimes things get out of hand you know?"

"I'm here to tell you that you hurt her for the last time. She doesn't need that kind of lifestyle."

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt Faith I love her and who are you to make accusations against me?"

"I'm warning you Fred, stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"You threatening me now?"

"I don't threaten, I promise."

"Look we have had our ups and downs but so does every marriage. We are doing just fine. Now I like you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

"Come on Fred, how did it feel to know that you hurt your wife? To know that she was crying and hurting on the inside as well as on the outside?"

Fred was growing angrier.

"Who do you think you are accusing me of beating my wife? This is none of your business please leave."

Bosco shook his head. "No."

The apartment door opened slowly and Faith was horrified to find Bosco in her apartment.

"Bosco? What are you doing here?

He walked over to her "I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Bosco it's late I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Faith I'm not going to let you live here with this jag off."

Fred moved across the room towards Bosco.

"Who are you calling a Jag off?"

"You defiantly you!"

"I told you once I'm not going to tell you again- Get Out before I throw you out!"

"No."

Fred took a swing at him but missed and Bosco punched him fully across the jaw. Fred landed on the couch as Bosco shook his hand off. It was swelling from the blow to the jaw.

Faith ran to Fred's aid "Fred..Fred…" He was unresponsive. "Bosco why did you do that?"

"He swung at me first."

"What is the matter with you? He's overweight and has heart condition you could have killed him."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Ohhh, Get out Bosco."

"Whose side are you on anyways?"

Faith just looked at him.

"Bosco I'm inviting you to leave. Please just go, this is none of your business."

"You came to me and told me your husband was hitting you and raping you at the same time. You cried on my shoulder. I felt bad for you. I wanted to help and now you are going to take his side and throw me out?"

"Things are different now Bosco, He apologized and he wants to work on things and go to AA Meetings."

"He told you that?"

"Yes!"

"And let me guess you believed him right?"

"What's that suppose to mean? He's my husband and I love him he promised me it wouldn't happen again."

"Right you keep telling yourself that, don't do this Faith. Once a guy hits it will happen again. Let me take care of you."

'I don't want you to, Please just go."

"You don't mean that Faith."

"I do. JUST GO!"

Bosco turned around and walked out the door. He turned around once more to catch a glimpse of Faith putting a pillow behind Fred's head. It looked like he was coming to.

"I will go Faith."

"Please just go, I can't do this right now."

"I offer my help, my advice, and guidance and you don't take it. You keep saying he will change but he will never change."

"Leave please!"

"Fine if that's what you want, don't be crying to me tomorrow when you realize I was right."

She hesitantly looked at Bosco. She wanted to believe him but she also wanted to believe that Fred was going to change.

"You want me gone? I will disappear okay?" Bosco was hurt about Faith's choice.

"Bosco Please I can't fight with you right now. Why are you still here? You keep telling me you're going to go but you don't leave."

"I'm leaving.."

"Bosco I am not your responsibility."

"I care about what happens to you Faith whether you believe it or not."

"Just go. I don't need your help I can do fine by myself."

"Fine-You're on your own from now on!" and with that Bosco slammed the door to the apartment. He pushed the elevator and got inside. He replayed the conversation he had just had with Faith. Even though he told her she was on her own he couldn't just turn his back on her like that.

Fred's eyes started to open and he came to

"Fred…Fred you okay? Here stand up." He stood on both feet and walked over to the desk. She was happy that Bosco didn't do too much damage.

"Thank god you're okay" She hugged him and kissed his forehead. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and so something there that wasn't before. Anger. He pulled her close to him "You are in so much trouble. How dare you tell him about what I did to you, about our marriage? That was private. Now I will have to teach you a lesson that you will not forget." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He roughly threw her on the bed and got on top of her.

"No..Don't."

"Shut up Faith. Just shut up…I am going to make sure you never talk about this again. He covered her mouth as he started to ripped her blouse off. She bit his hand and was able to get free but he only pulled her back. She noticed that her cell was on her night stand and desperately tried to reach for it and was successful. She flipped open the lid and pressed and held 1...as it dialed Bosco's cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith flipped open the lid and pressed and held 1 as it dialed Bosco's cell. She waited and hoped that Bosco would pick up. She was sorry that she made him leave. She should have left with him then she would be okay. As it got to the second ring Fred grabbed the phone and yanked it from her hand and threw it against the wall. Faith thought for sure it had broken and now she was in serious trouble.

"You think your so smart picking up the phone. When are you going to learn Faith you can't defeat me. Stop moving dammit" Fred said as he pinned her hands above her head even tighter now. She was kicking and screaming for help. She was able to get one hand free and scratched him in the face. He picked Faith's head up and smacked her hard. She started to cry. She heard a muffled familiar sound coming from her cell phone.

Hello? …Hello? Anyone there? Hello?" Bosco called into the phone.

Faith looked over and saw that the phone was indeed still working. She knew she wasn't alone and that Bosco would save her if he heard her.

"BOSCO! PLESE HELP ME! BOSCO..BOSCO BOSCO!"

Fred covered his hand over her mouth "There's no Bosco you kicked him out remember? He's not coming for you"

Bosco was horrified what he heard on the other end. "Faith…Faith answer me are you okay? Oh dear god Faith. Fred don't you dare touch her. I will kill you you son of a bitch"

Fred could hear that it was Bosco "You stupid Bitch, you called him now you are going to pay" Fred knew that he kept rope in the bottom draw by the bed. He held Faith's hands with one hand and the other he opened the draw and pulled out the rope. He tied her hands to the bedpost really tight. Now he knew she wouldn't get away

"NOOOOOOOO" she yelled

Fred got off her and picked up the cell phone "Faith…Answer me Plea.." It was too late Fred had disconnected Bosco. Bosco did a huge U-Turn making screech marks with is tires and started back to Faith's Apartment.

Faith tears were falling really fast.

"Fred please let me go; Bosco will be here any minute"

"He's no coming for you. When I picked the phone up no one was there on the other side the call must have not went through" he lied

"No, don't you say that. I heard him he's coming for me"

"Trust me he's not" He jumped fully on top of her. "Now hold still. You're only making this worse for yourself. He kissed her fully on the mouth and started to move down to her neck. While he was kissing her neck he was touching her on the outside of her blouse moving inside her Bra. He moved down kissing her all the way down he stopped at her waist and started unbuckling her jeans.

"Fred..Don't"

"Shhh it will be over soon" Faith struggled to get one hand free but it was no use. Bosco was not coming and it was her own fault. She should have let me take her out the apartment.

"Stop moving Faith. You are going to enjoy this and you will feel so good" Fred pulled down her zipper. "Noooo Don't!"

"I said shut up" He smacked her hard across the face 3 times and she was out like a light.

"Well this makes it easier now"

He undid his buckle and threw it on the floor. As he was about to reach for his button the bedroom door flew open. Fred was shocked to see that it was Bosco.

"Get away from her Fred NOW!"

"Hey easy Bosco Faith and I were just having a little fun"

Bosco looked around the room and saw that Faith was tied up to the bed out cold and was half dressed.

"Fun? You have your wife tied up to the bed"

"Come on haven't you heard of role playing?"

"You son of a bitch..Get off her..Get off her now!"

"I think you need to leave Boscorelli turn around and walk out that door.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I leave I am taking Faith with me"

"I don't think so"

Fred turned back kissed her on the lips. Bosco lunged at him. He grabbed Fred and threw him on the floor. He punched him fiercely 3 times. "How do you like it huh? You like to hit woman? You hit her I hit you." He pulled Fred up and threw him against the wall. Fred fell on the floor. Bosco kept kicking him and kicking him until he was bleeding.

"Had enough Fred…What what was that..Oh you want more" He continued to hit him until he was all bruised in the face. Bosco leaned over to him " Get outta here before I really KILL you" Fred got up as quickly and ran as fast as he could out the apartment.

Bosco turned to Faith who was still unconscious. He leaned over and undid the ropes and threw them on the floor. Bosco pulled her shirt back on and did her buttons on her blouse. Faith moved her head back and forth which looked like she was coming to "mmmm"

Bosco was relived that she was coming to. "Faith?" he whispered 'Faith can you here me?" Faith's eyes were still closed. He finished dressing her and buttoned up her jeans the feel of his touch on her jean button made her jerk.

"No DON'T PLEASE" Faith yelled. She started kicking and flying her hands away. She curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed

"Hey Hey It's me Bosco..Faith?" Faith moved her hands and opened up her eyes and saw Bosco sitting at the edge of the bed. She ran into his arms..

"Bosco" She cried "oh my god you came for me. I'm so sorry I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I'm sorry..I." Bosco cut her off and pulled her into his arms

"shhh It's okay..I'm here now I will take care of everything….

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Bosco held Faith in his arms trying to calm her down. She seemed to be relaxing a little better and her breathing was returning to normal. Faith clenched her arms around his neck not wanting to let go. Bosco rubbed her back assuring her that everything was okay and that she was safe. He started rocking back and forth and that's when she started to feel relaxed.

"Shh..It's okay Faith. Everything is going to be alright. Your safe now. Fred can't hurt you anymore" Bosco whispered in her ear as he stroked her blond hair.

"I don't know what I would of done if you didn't come along, how could I be so blind to realize that Fred hadn't changed and he never will. How could I be so stupid?'

"Your not stupid Faith. Fred is your husband and he is suppose to be your other half. To love you and not treat you like you don't matter"

" I know…I know..thank you for everything. You came for me, you saved me"

"I'll always come and save you..Always" Bosco smiled as Faith looked up at him. She proceed back into the embrace where she was.

"Freeze get your hands where I can see them buddy"

The cops had showed up along with the paramedics. Two paramedics on the scene was Doc Parker and Kim Zambrano. They stood back and waited for the police to tell them it was clear.

"I'm not going to say it again. Step away from the girl" the officer had a gun pointed at Bosco. 'It's okay Faith" Bosco reassured.

Bosco moved away from Faith and put is hands in the air " you got the wrong guy, you want Fred not me" Bosco tried to explain

'Well you see we got a call saying that there was a disturbance coming from this apartment and we are here to investigate it"

"I'm telling you wrong guy, I'm Maurice Boscorelli. I'm in Training at the PA and Faith is my partner. Look her husband hit her and forced himself on her. I was trying to help"

The officer looked back at Bosco and then at Faith who was sitting on the bed trembling with fear.

"By the looks of it it looks like this poor woman is terrified" Bosco looked over and saw Faith trembling and shaking. She was very pale and her eyes were all red. The officer gave the okay to Doc and Kim to examine Faith.

"where is the so called husband if your telling the truth"

"He ran off" Bosco said as he focused his eyes on Faith.

"Ran off just like that?"

"No I gave him the beating of his life and then he ran off" He smirked at that comment.

"and let me tell you it felt good to beat the living day lights at that jag off but I could use some ice.

"Enough" the officer shouted. He didn't know whether to believe he was telling the truth. He had to hear it from Faith first. Doc and Kim just finished checking her out.

"How is she?" the officer asked.

"She has a little concussin but she's lucky. Right now her body is in shock and she has suffered a serious dramatic trauma. We need to bring her into the hospital to run some test"Doc said as he packed up his things.

"Can I ask her a few questions?"

"yeah if you can get an answer she's hardly talking" Kim took off her gloves and tossed them in the garbage and she went on the other side of the room and filled out her paperwork. The officer kneeled down in front of Faith.

"Mrs. Yokas can you tell me what happened here tonight" Faith did not answer and just looked at the officer. "Did your husband do this to you? Where is he now?" Faith just looked at him. Her body seemed to be shutting down. "It's not use." the officer shouted across the room. "she's too in shock to understand what is happening, I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in Mr. Boscorelli. Cuff him" The other officer pushed Bosco back and pulled out his cuffs and started to put them on Bosco.

"NOOOO" Faith yelled and she ran to the other side and ran into Bosco's arms. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "It's okay Faith they just want to ask me a couple of questions it will be okay don't worry" The officer pulled Faith away from Bosco. Tears started to well up in her eyes.."No Don't take him away from me" she cried and she held out her hands. "He didn't do this please let him go"

"Who did this Mrs. Yokas?" the officer asked.

"It was Fred my husband, he did this not Bosco. You have the wrong guy. Bosco saved me" She wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Where's your husband now Mrs. Yokas?"

"I don't know.. I don't know. I want him arrested I want to press charges. ..Oh my god Emily and Charlie..my kids I bet he went to go get our kids. I have to get my kids"

"Okay calm down..where are your kids?"

"At Fred's parents house. I dropped them off earlier tonight for a sleepover"

''Don't worry we will get your kids but right now you need to go to the hospital okay?"

"okay"

"Jones uncuff Boscorelli, we will get your kids and bring them to the hospital"

"Thank you officer"

Bosco was quickly un cuffed sat next to Faith on the bed. "Bosco.."she whispered and gave hima hug. "It's okay Faith. They will get Emily and Charlie. They will find Fred and put him behind bars. But right now we have to concentrate on getting you better okay? Let me take you to the hospital. Faith shook her head and got up. Bosco followed behind her.

"Bosco..My head doesn't feel to good" Faith fell into his arms

"Whoaa Faith..She's passed out!"

"C'mon Bosco we have to get her to the hospital"Kim said as she ran to Bosco's side. He scooped Faith up into his arms and carried her downstairs into the ambulance.

2 HOURS LATER

Bosco paced back and forth of the emergency room floor. He knew faith had to be okay. He was praying that they would find Fred soon and then this mess would be over. Officer Jones still hadn't returned with Emily or Charlie and that wasn't a good sign. At that moment he was afraid that Fred had shown up and took the kids and lied to his parents. Bosco heard the elevator door open. He was so relived that he saw officer Jones walking with Emily and Charlie, followed by Jim and Mary.

"Bosco…!" Charlie ran to him and picked him up in his arms.

'Hey buddy!"

"What happened to my mommy?'

" well she's sick but don't worry she will be fine"

"will the doctors make her better"

"Yes I believe so"Bosco smiled as he put him down

"Did she fall again Bosco?"

"What did you say?"

"Did she fall. My mommy is always falling and daddy is always yelling at her."

"yeah Charl she fell. She fell really bad this time. But your mommy is going to be just fine. I promise you"

"Okay"

"Hey Charlie! I think I saw a donut with your name on it down stairs" Jim said

"Really? a jelly one"

"You betcha" Mary and Jim took Charlie downstairs while Bosco waited for the doctors to come out and give him some news about Faith.

"My dad did this didn't he Bosco, you can tell me"

He hesitated at first but did not want to keep the truth from Emily. She was old enough to understand.

"yeah Em he did"

"oh my god. Why would my father do this?"

" I know it's tough but this wasn't the first time"

"I had a feeing something was going on. She kept telling me that she ran into a wall or banged into the cabinet and I believed her how stupid was I ?"

Bosco put his hand on her shoulder. "No Em you are not stupid no one knew. Your mom never came forward. She was scared..even scared enough to tell me".

"It must have been terrifying. Is my mom going to be okay?"

"I hope so Em, I hope so"

"What's wrong with her?"

"she passed out. I think it might be a concussion they are running tests on her. He hurt her really bad this time Em..really Bad" Bosco ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his forehead.

"You saved my mom didn't you?"

'"Yes and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Bosco and Emily hugged 'Thank you Bosco for being there to help my mom" "Anytime Em, Anytime."

"Mr. Boscorelli? "

"Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Pikes I'm Faith's doctor". Bosoc extended his hand out and shook it. Finally he thought some news on Faith which he hoped was all good.

'How is she?"

"She's a very lucky lady. She had a gash on her head and a few bruises but that's all. There doesn't seem to be any sign of rape at all. She has a little concussion and all her blood tests came back normal. She suffered a serious trauma and she is going to need someone to help her through all this, I would like to keep her for 24 hour observation."

"Thanks Doc.Can I see her?"

" You sure can she has been calling out for a Bosco." He smiled "c'mon follow me.

"Bosco, tell my mom we are okay."

"I will Em" He smiled and followed Dr. Pikes into Faith's room. Faith was laying in the hospital bed. He heard the heart monitor and the sound of her breathing.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on her"

"Thanks Doc"

Bosco held Faith hand and she slowly opened her eyes. "Bosco?" Faith called out to him.

"I'm right here Faith..I'm right here"

"Where's Emily and Charlie?"

"We got them they are here..It's okay."

"What about Fred?"

"They haven't found him yet and I'm guessing he won't be re surfacing anytime soon if he knows what's good for him he'll keep his distance"

"what about you are you okay Boz you look tired"

"i'm okay Faith you're the one that really needs the rest. Why don't you try and get some sleep and i will see you in the morning okay?

"You're not going to stay with me?

Bosco smiled back at her.."Of course i am"

"Okay Thank you Bosco"

"For what?"

"Everything"

"You don't have to thank me i will always be here for you".

"I know.."

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Bosco had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he was exhausted himself. He had put a guard outside Faith's room incase Fred found out where she was. He was going to make sure that Fred would never hurt her again and that he would pay. Bosco was relived that Faith was able to sleep peacefully and that he wouldn't have to worry about her. "You jsut sleep Faith, Don't worry I will be right here when you wake up i won't leave you" He watched as she fell fast asleep. He could tell she was in a deep sleep by the way she was breathing. Bosco jsut smiled as he watched her sleep. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head "I love you Faith" Bosco sat back into his chair and fell fast asleep with his hand holding Faith's ...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Faith slept peacefully throughout the night. For the first time she was relaxed. She knew that she was safe as long as Bosco was there with her. Bosco made her feel safe. Even when she was with Fred she never felt as safe was him as she did with Bosco. She slowly opened her eyes and the room was cloudy. She had to let her eyes adjust back into focus. Someone was in the room with her. She smiled as she knew it was Bosco. He had told her that he would stay with her all night. She felt better knowing that he was there with her.

"Bosco?.." She called out to him but he didn't respond. She could tell that there was someone standing by the window she wiped the crust out of her eyes and called to him again. She could hardly see. It had to be nearly in wee hours of the night. "Bosco what are you doing over there?" She leaned over next to her bed and turned on the light. She was horrified what she saw. It was Fred. He quickly came over and covered his hand over a mouth. "No" she gasped and he held his hand over her mouth.

"Hey Baby! Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Did you think you can get rid of me? You can't. When are you going to learn that you are my wife and you do what I tell you to do? I'll take what I want when I want" He moved the other hand up to her neck. "Now I'm going to let go if you scream I will squeeze the life out of you"

He let go and Faith did not move "How did you get in here? Where's Bosco?" she whispered.

"Don't you worry about that. Bosco will not be bothering us anymore. I took care of him once and for all"

Faith's eyes grew wider and horrified. How could of Fred gotten pass the guard outside her door and Bosco.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?"

"Shhh Don't worry. He's out of our lives for good. You don't have to worry about him"

"No..Fred tell me you didn't kill him. What did you do to him" Tears were falling from her face. Fred lifted his hand and dried her tears away. "Don't cry baby. Bosco will never be coming around again. I made certain of that. We can get back to our lives. Let me show you how much I missed you. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. He ran his fingers down her arms and stopped at her waist. She pulled from his embrace and looked into his eyes. He stroked her hair and pulled her chin up to his " God I love you Faith, It's all over now we can go back to the way things were, now what do you say we get you out of this hospital bed and we go for a ride. I want to give you a night that you will never forget"

"No, Don't. Please"

"Don't you say no to me, remember what happened last time you said No?"

There was a long pause. Faith felt terrified and alone. How could this be happening to her again? How could he of gotten passed Bosco? She was even more horrified to learn that Fred may have killed Bosco. She looked back into his eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Faith reached down beside her bed and tried to grab the call button. Fred saw her moving and looked to see what she was doing. As she was able to grab the cord he yanked it away from her " Now we can't have witnesses right?" he pulled it out from the wall and through it on the floor. He held her arms down and started to kiss her. "Fred..stop this please..I don't want to"

He quickly pulled back "Faith you're only making things worse for yourself. There's no one to hear you, or help you not even Bosco! So why don't you just lay back and enjoy the ride." He held her arms in place as he started to kiss her. Faith broke away from the kiss.

"No…don't…I don't want this" She cried "I don't want this.

"Trust me Faith you do and you will enjoy this"

"No I don't want you Fred. I Don't I want Bosco..I love him! Stop please…NO…..

NO….BOSCO…BOSCO…..BOSCO……"

Faith body continued to shake all over the place. Her arms where thrashing around.

"BOSCO HELP WHERE ARE YOU…NO…DON'T BOSCO"

"Faith? ..Faith?"

Faith continued to flare her arms around. Bosco tried to wake her but she was having such an intense dream he couldn't. He just kept calling out to her hoping he would hear his voice. "Faith…C'mon wake up your dreaming" Faith opened her eyes still not realizing that it was Bosco tried to push him off of her. Bosco pulled her into an embrace and she finally stopped.

"Bosco!" She cried. She pulled him into a hug.

"He was here, Fred was here. He was trying to hurt me he killed you..He was here he was here"

Bosco held her in his arms "There's no one here Faith. NO one ever was. It was just me. You were dreaming. It's okay. Don't cry …shhhh..it's okay I'm here….shhhh shhhhhh"

Bosco rocked Faith back and forth to help her calm down she whispered "He was here..He was here".

"It's okay Faith..Shh..Shh. I'm here. I'm right here. I'll always be right here...always.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith fell fast asleep in Bosco arms and he soothed her. He laid her back down and covered her with the blankets. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"No one is going to hurt you Faith, I'm ready here I'm not going anywhere" He whispered. Dr. Pikes walked in to check on Faith and saw Bosco sitting beside her holding her Faith.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" he whispered not wanting to wake Faith. Bosco quietly without any movement walked over to the doctor.

"Hey Doc what's the word"

"Well it's good. She can go home today. I don't see any reason why I have to keep her. She can go at 12."

Bosco sighed with relief. 'That's good news doc.I'll tell her when she wakes up.

'I'll start on the paperwork" He patted Bosco on the shoulder and left the room. Bosco went back to Faith and sat down. He stared at her as she slept. How could Fred hurt something so beautiful, so caring? He would do anything to keep Faith safe. He started to shut his eyes and fall fast asleep. Faith opened her eyes and turned her head to Bosco.

"Hey you" he smiled

"Hi, Bosco you've been here all night?"

"I never left your side. I told you I would stay. You had a nightmare do you remember that?"

"Yes, it was awful Fred came here and threatened to take me away and told me he took care of you. That you weren't coming to get me this time"

Bosco shook his head.

"Won't happen. He has to get by me first. He smiled.

" Hello? Are you ready for visitors?" Faith looked up and was happy to see Mary, Jim, and the kids.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Baby" Faith sat up and pulled her son up so he was sitting with her on the bed.."HI Em"

"Hi Mom" She leaned over and gave her mother a kiss.

"You look so much better honey" Mary moved closer to Faith and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Faith"

"For what Jim?"

"I should have known that day when I saw the bruises on your face. I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Don't be Jim. It's not your fault. I'm going to be okay"

Bosco stood up. "And the good news is you are outta here at 12!"

"I am? How do you know?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you. While you were sleeping before the doctor came in and said you were doing well and he doesn't see the need to keep you another night."

"That's great. Really great. Mary, Jim I want you to meet someone. This is Bosco. Bosco is a good friend of mine. He is also my partner at the Academy."

"It's nice to meet you both" Bosco extended his hand out and shook both of there hands.

"Bosco this is Mary and Jim they are Fred's parents"

"It's nice to meet you Bosco"

"So you're all better mommy?"

"Yes baby and soon we will go home and celebrate and make that dinner you like"

"Macoroni with sauce with cheese on top?"

"You betcha" She hugged Charlie. She was happy that her son and daughter were safe.

"Where's daddy mommy?" Faith looked at Jim and Mary.

"Well he went away for a while."

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know not for a while, but we can still have the dinner without him"

"Yeah and Charlie you can help me make those chocolate chip brownies you like"

"We are having brownies too mommy?"

Faith nodded she looked over and smiled at Bosco. Osco nodded back with a smile.

"Hey Faith, I'm going to get going I'll call you later okay?"

"Oh you don't have to go"

"It's fine. You have family visiting and I have a few things to do."

"You can stay I want you here Bosco"

"I know you do. Just promise me you'll keep the chain lock on your door and you will get some rest."

"I'll make you a deal. You come over tonight and let me cook for you and I will get some sleep"

"And keep the chain lock on Faith?"

She nodded "And chain lock"

"Okay you have a deal what time should I be over?"

"Come by around 4:30. You can help me make the brownies with Charlie"

"Sure. I'll see ya then"

She watched as Bosco walked out the door and just smiled. After a few hours passed she got her release papers and signed out. She was also told she could resume her duties at the Academy in 2 days. She was so happy to finally be out of the hospital and back at home where she belonged.

4:30pm

There was a knock on the door and she just knew it was Bosco. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was him. She undid the lock and chain on the door and let him in. Bosco had on dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt on. Bosco handed Faith a bouquet of flowers

"Here these are for you Faith"

"Bosco! There beautiful. Thank you" She took them from him and put them in a vase.

"and I that's not the only thing I got present for everyone..Emily, Charlie come here.

He handed each one of them a gift.

Charlie opened his and his face lit up.."WOW a portable Playstation thanks uncle B"

"That'll keep him busy for hours" Faith said.

"Can I go play it mommy can I?"

"Sure"

Emily opened her's and saw it was a CD walkman…"Thanks Bosco"

"Your welcome."

Charlie and Emily went to their room and shut the door.

"How you feeling Faith?"

"I'm okay thanks."

"What smells so good?"

"It's my famous sauce and macaroni ."

"Smells delicious"

"You wanna drink or something?"

"No I'm good thanks"

"Okay, well do you want to watch TV?"

"Okay"

Bosco and Faith sat on the couch. She turned on the television and started flipping through the station.

"I have all these stations and nothing is ever on"

She started flicking really fast when Bosco saw something that caught his eye and Faith stopped on the WE Channel.

"Whoaa Whoa go back that was a Lakers game?"

"So?"

"So it's the most important game of the season"

"No sports.. Let's Watch this"

"Lifetime for women? I don't think so. Give me the remote"

"No" She smirked

"Faith come on please."

"No"

"You don't want to see me beg do you?"

"I'd love to see that"

"You would. Do I have to fight you for it?"

"You're getting the remote Bosco" Faith took the remote with her and got off the couch. Bosco followed her.

"Come on give it me" Faith smiled "Is this what you want she started to flip back and forth from the Lakers game and the WE channel"

"that's not funny Faith..Come let me see the remote"

"See it or have it?"she teased.

"That's it" He chased her around the couch. Hoping to get the remote from her hands she tripped over one of Charlie's toys and fell on the couch with Bosco landing on top of her. She was giggling and and laughing

"You okay Faith"

"Yeah I tripped over one of the toys"

He got closer to her face and whispered " Can I please have the remote?"

"Ummm let me think no"

"Hmmm I wonder if you're ticklish"

"Bosco don't"

"Yeah I think you are" ..He started tickling the life out of her he loved to watch her laugh and smile.

"I give I give okay here you big baby" She threw the remote at him.

"Thank you Faith"

Faith fixed herself and went to the kitchen to get the rest of the dinner ready. By 5:00 it was ready. Everyone sat down and ate. For once Faith had a normal dinner. Her dinners insisted of Fred Yelling and screaming. It was nice for a change. Emily and Charlie fell asleep on the couch afterwards. She put her kids to bed and closed there bedroom door.

"there out like a light." Faith said as she hurried over to the couch where Bosco was sitting.

"Well they had a big day Faith. There mother came home" He smiled back at her.

"Thank you for dinner and dessert it was wonderful" Bosco stood up and put his leather jacket on " I should go it's getting late"

"Yeah I can't believe its 12 already. Time flys. You can stay longer if you want"

"You need your rest Faith. It's been a long day"

Faith got off the couch and walked him to the door.

"Thank you Bosco for everything. You've done so much for me"

"I would do it again. I care about you Faith"

She moved closer to him " I care allot about you to Bosco"

"I will always keep you safe you know that"

"I do Bosco I do" He reached up and pulled the blond strand that was in her eyes "You're so beautiful" She smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Bosco I don't know what I'd do without you you mean so much to me"

Bosco smiled back. They were inches apart from one another "Well goodnight" He said

Faith moved closer "Goodnight" Bosco leaned in slowly and started to kiss Faith fully on the lips. She moaned into his mouth. She put her arms around him and deepened the kiss which made Bosco moan. She moved him backward and they fell on the couch. Bosco moved down and kissed her neck. His kisses were so soft and gentle and very passionate. She took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. She pushed him back on the couch. His hands met her waist and he lifted her shirt up a little bit. Her skin was so soft. Bosco felt like he was in heaven. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes and kissed her again. She explored her tongue in his mouth swirling it with his causing him to moan even more. She started to lift up his shirt kissing him on his stomach. She kissed him from his stomach all the way up to his lips. Bosco placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. Things were getting Hot and heavy. Faith lost herself in his kiss.

"Oh god Faith you're driving me crazy" She continued kissing him and roaming her hands over his body. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes. "You're driving me crazy too" She smiled and she kissed his neck hungrily. "Bosco..?" She called He didn't answer.

"Bosco?

"yeah" he finally managed to get out in between breaths

"Make love to me……….."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
